Chusang
Overview Chusang, daughter of Horovrohn and Azoph, is a Titan who's from the ancient city of Yeosong, which is now in ruins, in the Irisi Kingdom. She currently wanders the continent searching for a new life. Personality Chusang is usually quiet and isolated, keeping herself to herself until she has a reason not to. Because of her isolation, she gets scared and panicked over the smallest things - even if it's nothing to worry about. Seeing the good her adoptive parents did for her, she tries to help people when she feels it necessary. History Chusang was born in a city called Yeosong, a town where magic was frowned upon with their culture's traditions being seen as better and morally correct. Despite having fully Titan parents, she was born a human but with a naturally close bond to magic itself. Throughout her youth, she displayed high levels of skill with Water Magic, but was frowned upon by the general public. Her father grew more and more unwilling to go their way of life over time - Chusang's mother tries to reason with him, but he doesn't listen. Everything changed when her father, Horovrohn, was sick of keeping his magic contained, and attempted to take over the city for himself. The towns folk were swept down by his Titan Magic combined wit his Light Magic. Azoph, Chusang's mother, tried to stop him. As a result, his mother was killed but he could not bring down his only daughter. Chusang, swelling up with emotions, strikes her father down with a swift slice to the throat with a blade of water. The people in the city were horrified with what happened, and executed Chusang via a voluntary suicide. About 150 later, Chusang woke up under dirt as she was berried after her death. Panicking, she used her water magic to push the dirty away and felt a more powerful magic flowing through her body. She saw the world how it was; where she once called home and was now a city of ruins. Confused and scared with her clothes torn and dirty, she looked around for any signs of of people; she could find no-one - only skeletons. Taking some clothes which are in better condition, Chusang would wonder through the wilderness aimlessly to find some one - anyone. Chusang's confusion on why she is alive grew until an old man stumbled upon her sitting by a lake deep in the Yeosong Forest. The man was called Yu Hu, and took her into his home nearby to rest, Chusang explained what was going on and the man grinned and said that she was a Titan. Chusang heard of Titans before, but wasn't told anything about them beyond being powerful beings. Yu continued to explain how they are created: through death and resurrection. The wise man gave her a bed to sleep in that night, and sent her to the nearest town. She went to that town, wearing new clean clothes that Yu gave her, and lived there for a couple of decades. Magic was more accepted, but people were still sceptical over it. She taught herself another type of magic to stay young for however long her Titan body keeps her alive for and kept her appearance as a young woman in her early twenties; it was known as Physicality Magic. Throughout the years she lived there, she developed a relationship with a man named Geng Shi. Their relationship was good, though he didn't know about her magic. Unfortunately, because she never aged, she heard rumours of people growing suspicious of her - thinking she is using forbidden magic. These concerns grow further until the people riot outside her home demanding for her to leave the town otherwise she will die. Geng didn't want this to happen because he'll have to leave his family behind if he went, or lose the woman he loved; he tried to stop them, but he was killed. Chusang, swelling up with emotion as she sees Geng Shi's body getting stabbed and broken by the people, changes into her Titan form, and uses her magic to wipe out the people of the town. She remains in the ruined town in her human form living as she would've done, going insane and forever alone; seconds felt like minutes; minutes felt like hours; hours felt like days. She felt as if she was dying inside slowly over a hundred years. A wondering married couple, Jessie Merser and Robert Merser, who were in their mid thirties, stumble across this ruined town in their migration to Decus. Hearing cries of pain and sorrow, they would find Chusang crying in a building alone. At first, Chusang was scared of them, but the couple decided they couldn't leave her alone like this. They waited for her, and went back to the same building everyday for a few weeks until she finally let them talk to her. Chusang, only speaking small sentences, Jessie and Robert managed to piece together what has happened, and who she is. They told her about their journey to Decus from the city of Taishui in search for better work and to have a family there and wondered if she would come along with them. Chusang agreed, but reluctantly, and joined them on their journey to Decus. They eventually made it to the city Sefecit where Robert and Jessie opened an inn for people - mainly merchants entering and leaving the city. Over 30 years, they grew close and Chusang became like a daughter to them. Although she lives a joyful life, the memories of living isolated scarred and still affect her 'till this day. Magic * Water Magic: '''Chusang is the most proficient at Water Magic compared to any other magic she knows; she has used it a lot throughout her childhood in secret, and even throughout her post-Titan transformation when she was with Geng Shi as well as when she was in her Titan form. She can manipulate water well and gracefully, but hasn't got much experience using it in combat. It was only over the past decade she started to learn how to use it properly in combat which she progressed slowly in. * '''Titan Magic: This magic is the one she is least familiar with; Chusang has only used her full-power once which lead her to isolating herself for a hundred years in ruins. It makes her turn into a 50 foot tall being which can control all the water around her; her skin changes into an elegant blue with her eyes complimenting it by glowing a lighter blue. In this form, she can manipulate and form water out of nothing, but water formed out of nothing isn't as strong though easier to manipulate. Unfortunately, she doesn't fully understand her titan form nor knows how to transform into it without going through deep emotional pain. * Physicality Magic: Simply used to keep her physically young despite her being over a hundred years old - it doesn't require any magical energy to use. Associated with *Geng Shi *Yu Hu Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Titan